Villancicos para ti
by kasai shinju
Summary: Ok, espero que les guste el fic, gracias por dejarme participar y no se me ocurre ningun Summary, pero espero que les guste, un chance plis! xD jajajajajaja. Para el reto de Navidad en "Ladies Kou-oficial"


**Hola Chicas e Ladies Kou Oficial. Aqui esta mi fic, lamento si me tarde, espero que les guste y son más de 5000 palabras, son 5099 xD jjajajaj sin contar esto xD jajajajajajaja**

**Espero no infringir una norma ni nada y espero que les guste el fic, esta medio am... raro? xD jajajja no se, ya juzgaran ustedes, gracias por dejarme apuntarme en el reto y nos vemos. **

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los pedi prestados para este fic.**

**Summary: fic para el reto de navidad de Ladies Kou-Oficial. **

**Pareja principal- Seiya y Usagi**

**Genero:Drama, romance.**

**Rating: K **

* * *

><p>Miro de manera aburrida por el cristal de su habitación, estaba tan cansada. Miro su celular y con ello descubrió que no había mensajes, mamo-chan debía estarse esforzando mucho allá en América, pero eso no lo justificaba para dejarla sola, y menos en estas fechas ¡Ahora que venia navidad! Se supone que debían pasar esa navidad juntos, pero él se fue apenas le ofrecieron de nuevo la oportunidad. Ella sabia que la amaba y él sabía que ella lo amaba a él, pero era injusto.<p>

- Usagi-chan, deja de suspirar contra el cristal- miro con gesto aburrido a la gatita negra que le hablaba- si sigues haciendo eso lo vas a empañar.

- Luna- se separó de allí y se dejó caer en su cama- ¿Por qué mamo-chan no ha llamado?

- Debe estar muy ocupado- ambas suspiraron resignadas- deberías apoyarlo, él está dando su mayor esfuerzo- Usagi susurro un "Lejos de mi"- ¡No seas injusta con él!- ambas se miraron fijamente - Mejor piensa en que cara le vas a enseñar cuando se vean de nuevo Usagi-chan-

- ¡Hai!- se levantó con mejor ánimo- ¡Vamos a comprar los regalos de todas!

- ¡¿Aun no los has comprado?! – Negó- vamos, probablemente no haya tanta gente- Usagi asintió, bajo corriendo las escaleras- Usagi-chan está madurando tanto- dijo con orgullo.

- Rayos, olvide cambiarme el pijama- escucho a lo lejos, bajo la vista en gesto completamente derrotado, tal vez aún no.

..

..

En otro lugar, tres jóvenes caminaban por las concurridas calles de Tokio, concurridas y frías por cierto, el más alto de ellos, de cabello castaño llevaba un gorro que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, sus ojos violetas miraban fijamente todos los lugares por los que pisaba, no fuera a ser que alguien lo reconociera, a él y a sus hermanos. Llevaba una bufanda negra la cual cubría su boca, sería muy sospechoso usar lentes de sol en esa época, aparte de que sería ridículo.

Llevaba una chamarra grande de color negro y sus manos se encontraban metidas en sus bolsillos. A su lado, un muchacho más bajito y de cabello plateado, su gorro morado cubría hasta sus orejas y su bufanda blanca enrollada en casi toda la cara. Su chamarra igualmente morada y sola iba gruñendo cosas sobre el clima tan frio que había allí. Ambos hermanos, el mayor y ese pequeño se preguntaba ¿Por qué diantres quiso volver? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar aquí? Miraron acusadoramente al tercero.

- ¡Miren, estamos cerca de la escuela!- hablo entusiasmado, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no estaba tan cubierto y su cabello negro azabache se dejaba ver, su larga coleta que caía por su espalda hasta su cintura se movía al compás de sus pasos apresurados- si seguimos por aquí, podremos llegar a la casa de bombón- su sonrisa radiante, sus ropas mayormente negras se encontraban ya llenas de nieve- les dije que era por aquí.

- ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir hasta aquí?- dijo el más bajito de ellos- hace mucho frio y no encontramos a tu, chocolate ese- el moreno le hizo mala cara- ¡No intentes chantajearme jovencito!- gruño amenazando con un dedo enguantado- debemos irnos a casa, me congelare si sigo más tiempo afuera.

- ¡Yaten, no seas cruel! Te prometo que te comprare lo que quieras para navidad- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de convencer al peliplata, el cual cerro los ojos y esquivo su mirada- oh vamos, quien es el hermanito consentido- sus manos apresaron los hombros de Yaten y este aun así se reusó a verlo- vamos, por favor.

- Coincido con Yaten- hablo el castaño- hace mucho frio, mejor vamos a la ciudad y busquemos un lugar donde tomar algo caliente- se abrigo más en su chamarra y tirito en gesto exagerado- vamos y después seguiremos buscando a… a esa chica- dijo sin más- Seiya, no hagas pucheros, ya estas grande- su tono de voz era divertido y sus ojos tenían una mirada enternecida.

- De acuerdo- miro con reproche a sus dos hermanos- pero cuando terminemos de tomar su café, seguiremos buscando a bombón, quiero sorprenderla- su sonrisa esperanzada- ¡En marcha!- empezó a correr hacia la ciudad- ¡Taiki, Yaten, muévanse!- ambos suspiraron, ese Seiya no cambiaba- ¡Apresúrense o seguiremos buscando a bombón!

- ¡Cállate ya con eso, me saldrán ampollas en los oídos de solo escucharte!- gruño Yaten, para después correr tras su hermano- ¡Deja que te alcance!- empezaron a reír y Taiki suspiro, vaya que sus hermanos eran todo un caso.

- ¡Espérenme!- correteo detrás de los otros dos- ¡El último en llegar paga!

..

...

- ¡Estoy cansada!- se quejó Usagi mientras se dejaba caer afuera de la tienda- ¡¿Por qué no hicieron sus compras antes?!- les gruño a las mujeres que aún se debatían en una guerra campal por obtener las prendas deseadas- me duelen los pies,

- No les reclames Usagi-chan, ellas están igual que tu- Usagi hizo un puchero y miro a Luna- vámonos- se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar- ¿compraste todo?- ella asintió – eso es bueno, supongo que no tendremos que salir de nuevo- Usagi sonrió, le enviaría su regalo a Mamo-chan por correo- ¿Pensando en Mamoru?

- Si- se sonrojo- espero que Mamo-chan este bien- la gatita suspiro- ¿Qué? - miro hacia el cielo mientras sonreía embobada- Mamo-chan- Luna se sintió feliz por Usagi, definitivamente se veía más feliz ahora- sigamos Luna, aun debemos llegar a casa.

- ¡Bombón!- su corazón se detuvo ante ese nombre tan familiar, ese fastidioso apodo que aquel fastidioso y amigable chico le había puesto, volteo al tiempo que veía a Seiya correr hasta ella con los brazos extendidos- ¡Bombón!- la volvió a llamar, llego hasta ella y con mucha fuerza y necesidad apreso a la delgada muchacha entre sus brazos enterrando el rostro en su blanquecino cuello y aspirando su aroma dulce, el aroma a hogar que ella le transmitía- te eche tanto de menos- dijo sinceramente mientras se pegaba lo más que podía a Usagi.

- S- Seiya- trago grueso, pero después acepto gustosa el contacto, también lo había echado de menos, aunque casi no pensara en él, pero verlo de nuevo, había removido cosas muy agradables en sus memorias- también te eche de menos- cerro sus ojos y enterró el rostro en el hombro del moreno.

- No has cambiado nada, pude reconocerte a kilómetros- su sonrisa radiante y sus mejillas rojas, ¿eran por el frio?- es bueno saber que estas bien- se sentía un poco tonto, tantas ganas que tenia de verla y no sabía que decir, miro las bolsas que llevaba- a-ah… ¿quieres que te ayude con ellas?-las tomo sin esperar respuesta- vamos, te acompaño a casa- Usagi sonrió agradecida y ambos comenzaron a platicar, cosas triviales, dejando a los otros dos atrás. Y a luna también, quien entrecerró sus ojos, ese Seiya Kou.

- ¿Ves eso? Se llama abandono- hablo Yaten- rayos, sigamos a la parejita- Taiki sonrió ante los berrinches de su hermano, vaya que si era algo dramático, miro a Seiya, el cual platicaba con una gran sonrisa- muévete- sonrió.

..

...

Llegaron a casa de la rubia después de que todos se unieran a contarle lo que habían hecho y Usagi no podía más que reír ante todo lo que decían, se encontraba muy a gusto entre aquellos tres jóvenes y la verdad es que ahora que los veía habían cambiado un poco, ya no se veían tan tensos como la primera vez que se conocieron. Medito ¿y la princesa? Pero decidió no preguntar, ya esperaría a que ellos contaran que había sucedido.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigas?- dijo Yaten inspeccionando la casa- ¿Vives sola?

- Mis padres debieron ir por los regalos- dijo como respuesta- las chicas han de estar en sus respectivas casas o como yo- señalo las bolsas que estaban a un lado de ella-¡Haciendo las compras de último minuto!- lagrimas caían por sus azules ojos y todos bufaron- ¿quieren que las llame? Las chicas van a estar felices de verlos.

- Seria buena idea- agrego Taiki- espero que Ami Mizuno siga siendo una cerebrito, aún tengo mucho que aprender- Yaten lo miro con una sonrisa pícara y le pico las costillas- ¡De astronomía!

- ¡Claro, astronomía!- se acercó al oído de su hermano- con que quiero aprender ¿verdad?- Usagi miro con una risa burlona las acciones de los jóvenes- ¿y esa rubia maniaca?- sonrió ante lo dicho por el joven y negó- espero que también venga, hay muchas cosas que debemos platicar.

- ¿Quieren té?- dijo como arco reflejo, la verdad es que su madre la regañaría si se enteraba que tenía a los Three Lights en su casa y no los había atendido como es debido- iré a preparar algo, esperen aquí-

- ¡Te ayudare bombón!- grito Seiya para correr tras ella hasta la cocina- es bueno saber que todas están bien, no han vuelto a haber enemigos ¿verdad?- Usagi negó y empezó a buscar la tetera para hervir el agua- ¿Cómo han estado todos por aquí? Nosotros te platicamos tanto, que no te preguntamos cómo estaban todos- dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia dejo de trastear, captando la atención del moreno- ¿bombón?

- Mamo-chan se fue al extranjero- abrió los ojos ¿otra vez?- después de que ustedes se fueron, él se quedó un tiempo y estuvimos bien- suspiro cansada- pero le volvieron a dar una oportunidad de estudiar lejos y él acepto- miro hacia el cielo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas- sé que debería alegrarme por ello, pero soy tan egoísta- su voz era un susurro- Mamo-chan sueña ser un médico y para ello debe estar lejos de mí, pero ya no lo soporto.

- ¿Recuerdas que paso lo mismo?- dijo con una sonrisa enternecida mientras volteaba a la rubia y hacia que ella lo mirara- estabas igual de triste- ella sonrió tristemente- pero…- asintió- estoy seguro que ese hombre piensa en ti, tú me demostraste que lo podías amar demasiado, aunque no estuvieran juntos, no decaigas en eso- con cada palabra que la animaba a amar a su rival, su corazón se destrozaba. – bombón, él debe estar pensando en ti- ella asintió y se recargo en él-

- Gracias- Seiya paso sus brazos en torno a su menudo cuerpo y disfruto como nunca el tenerla en sus brazos mientras recargaba su mejilla en sus rubios cabellos, su bombón volvía a sufrir por aquel al que decía amar, estúpido Mamoru, pensó con coraje, ¿Por qué la dejas sola cuando ella te necesita?- nadie más lo sabe, mis padres creen que nos hemos escrito, las chicas piensan que Mamo-chan me llama diario, pero lo hace cada fin de mes y solo para decirme lo emocionado que esta con sus clases- se aferró al joven- me siento tan mal cuando intento rogarle que vuelva,

- No deberías sentirte así- ella lo miro y Seiya paso sus dedos con delicadeza por sus mejillas, la atmosfera creada entre ambos la hacía sentir de pronto muy fuerte- menos en estas épocas del año, estoy seguro que Mamoru llamara en cualquier momento y te dirá que vendrá- su corazón se estrujo y ella negó- ¿no?

- Mamo-chan no ha llamado este mes- abrió los ojos y ella se soltó de él para secar sus lágrimas y sonreír como siempre- tienes razón, no debo deprimirme, y menos ahora que ustedes están aquí- Seiya deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el dichoso Mamoru jamás volviera pero sabía que era demasiado egoísta-

- ¡Usagi-chan, llegamos!- la rubia se limpió bien el rostro y salió a recibir a sus amigas ¿Cómo entraron por cierto? se preguntó y después reparo en algo, los chicos estaban aquí- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Yaten, Taiki! – escucho los gritos de Minako y después sonrió. Seiya tenía razón, no debía deprimirse ahora. Llamaría a Mamo-chan en la noche y le diría que esperaba que se divirtiera en navidad, faltaban cinco días para noche buena y seis para navidad, debía estar entusiasta- ¡Oh por dios!- escucho destrozos en la sala y tanto ella como Seiya corrieron a ver de qué se trataba- ¡Te eche de menos!- dijo Minako tirada encima de Yaten en el sillón y Usagi sonrió.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Taiki, ayúdame!- pero el castaño poco caso le hacía a su hermano, miraba fijamente a Ami la cual lo retaba con la mirada y una sonrisa amable- ¡Traidor!

- ¿A cuántos kilómetros se encuentra Antares? – alcanzaron a escuchar y Usagi se quejó aburrida, odiaba cuando se ponían a estudiar en momentos de ocio, ¡¿Es que no sabían que eran vacaciones?!

- Oh, cállense- se quejó la rubia, todos sonrieron ante su mohín infantil y empezaron a platicar en torno a la sala, todos reían ante las ocurrencias de Usagi, pero Seiya seguía mirándola fijamente, sabía que no estaba feliz, ahora se había percatado que sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto, que su sonrisa era incluso forzada ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? Su bombón sufría como nunca- ¡Mamá, bienvenida!- Seiya sonrió al ver como la madre de Usagi la empujaba para sentarse en su lugar y comenzar a charlar con ellos, vaya que era imposible darse cuenta si las cosas lucían tan normales.

..

..

..

- bombón- llamo desde el pasillo, ¿Qué hacia allí? La mamá de Usagi les había insistido a los tres en quedarse a dormir allí, podían dormir en lo que había sido el cuarto de la pequeña. Ahora dormía en el mismo techo que ella, dios, era el mejor día de su vida- ¿estás despierta?

- Me temo mi querido joven Kou, que usted no debería estar aquí- se puso rígido de inmediato y miro con temor hacia atrás, pero no había nadie- que descortés, estoy aquí abajo- miro hacia abajo y luna le hacía caras-

- Lo siento Luna, olvide que podías hablar- la gatita entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué sucede? Solo quería hablar un poco con bombón antes de dormir, la vi muy afectada hoy.

- Ciertamente Usagi-chan no ha estado de muy buen ánimo- dijo sentándose en el suelo y mirando la puerta de Usagi- creí que no era nada, pero…- suspiro- me equivoque, sentí que si mantenía su amor por él, ella no se deprimiría, aunque no llamara, en realidad no llamo este mes ni el anterior, pero no quiso preocuparte, creyó que no me había enterado, pero siempre finge conversaciones al teléfono cuando esta con las chicas e incluso escribe sus propias cartas para enseñárselas a su familia- Seiya miro asustado hacia la puerta de Usagi ¿era capaz de hacer eso para mantener la apariencia feliz? – Usagi-chan lo extraña mucho y…

- ¡Usagi, teléfono! ¡Es Mamoru!- grito su madre desde abajo, tanto Seiya como Luna corrieron a esconderse tras la puerta del baño y vieron como la rubia bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Bombón- susurro Seiya, algo le decía que esa no sería una llamada alegre- iré a verla

- ¡E-espera!- Luna mordió su pie, haciendo que Seiya se quejara levemente- mamá aun no sube- Seiya levanto una ceja- le digo mamá, porque me trata muy bien- dijo la gatita sonrojada y Seiya bufo- espera a que ella o mamá suban, no podemos dejar que se sepa que te conté todo y si vas a apoyar a Usagi, solo preocuparas a su mamá- Seiya asintió y ambos se quedaron afuera del baño, esperando a que subiera la rubia de coquitos, pero tardo mucho en subir y cuando lo hizo, su expresión era…- ¿Usagi-chan?

- Usagi ¿Segura que estas bien? No te veo bien- dijo su madre desde las escaleras, reteniendo a su hija- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

- No es nada mamá- le sonrió como siempre, cerrando sus ojos – Mamo-chan dijo que no podría venir en navidad, pero que mandaría sus regalos para ti, para papá y para mi hermano- tanto luna como Seiya miraron los puños apretados de Usagi- también dijo que… dijo que…

- Usagi- su madre se acercó hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- ¿sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea? – ella asintió- ¿entonces?

- Es solo que…- trago grueso- Me duele un poco el estómago y me siento triste porque no poder ver a Mamo-chan, pero… dijo que me extraña- su sonrisa vacilaba y Luna podía ver sus hombros rígidos- iré a dormir, gracias por pasarme la llamada mamá- le sonrió- te quiero- la mujer iba a hablar pero Usagi se encerró en su habitación- ¡Buenas noches!

-…- se acercó hasta la puerta- buenas noches Usagi- beso la madera y bajo hasta la sala.

Tanto Seiya como Luna miraron asombrados la escena ¿Qué había pasado? Luna llego hasta la puerta y pego su oreja a ella, captando leves quejidos "¿Usagi-chan?" pensó preocupada, abrió como pudo la puerta e ingreso, dejando a Seiya afuera, el cual apretó los puños, Mamoru, la había hecho llorar de nuevo.

..

...

- ¡y dijo que las echaba de menos!- dijo Usagi, sonriendo mientras comía sus golosinas, en su habitación, con los tres chicos allí- ¿ven? Les dije que todo estaba bien, solo que extrañare a Mamo-chan en navidad- empezó a reír y engullo más galletas, tanto Luna como Seiya se miraron y luego voltearon hacia todos, los cuales sonreían ante el apetito de la rubia- Rei- dijo mirando a la morena del grupo- ¿saldrás con alguien en navidad?

- ¿Q-que?- se sonrojo- n-no he planeado nada aun… así que…- se cruzó de brazos- tal vez salga a comer con alguien… no lo sé.

- Mentirosa, no tienes a nadie con quien pasar la navidad- dijo Usagi aventándole un pedazo de galleta a lo que la morena le pellizco la pantorrilla- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – todos empezaron a reír- pensaba proponerte que pasáramos el día juntas, pero ahora no te quiero cerca- abrazo a Makoto y le hizo ojitos tiernos- ¿Maco-chan, tu qué harás?- la castaña le sonrió.

- Lo siento, yo quede con un amigo ese día- Usagi hizo un puchero- ¿Por qué no le dices a Ami-chan?

- Lo siento- se anticipó la peli azul- pero mamá prometió que ese día no iba a trabajar- Usagi hizo un puchero otra vez- ¿Minako-chan?

- Yaten prometió que pasearíamos- se aferró al brazo del peliplata.

- ¡No he dicho tal cosa!- gruño intentando zafarse de esa rubia maniaca- Taiki ¡ayuda!

- ¿podemos salir nosotros bombón?- todas voltearon a ver a Seiya, el cual le sonreía despreocupadamente- nosotros pensábamos hacer un concierto ese día, en cuanto la disquera supiera que estábamos aquí, pero si todas van a salir con sus familias y amigos, supongo que no tendría caso, no estarán allí.

- ¡Iremos!- dijeron todas al unísono, incluida Usagi-

- Oigan- hablo la rubia- ¿no dijeron que habían quedado con sus amigos y familias? – les gruño a todas, resaltando el aura asesina que había heredado de su madre.

- Pero un concierto de los Three Lights no es para perdérselo Usagi, debes saberlo- hablo Rei, haciendo que todas asintieron- ¡Así pasaríamos el día todas juntas!- Usagi estampo su cabeza sobre la mesita que había allí y todos se asustaron- ¿Usagi?

- No importa- suspiro profundamente- iré por más galletas- se levantó, todos miraron sus acciones, pero nadie la detuvo. Salió de la habitación y bajo despacio las escaleras "_Usako"_ _"¡Mamo-chan, que bueno que llamas, te echo mucho de menos!" "Lo siento Usako, mis estudios me han absorbido demasiado"_- prometiste que estaríamos juntos… siempre…-

_-"¿tus estudios? Es cierto, espero que estés dando tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda que te estoy esperando…" "precisamente de eso quería hablar Usako"_ el nudo en su pecho se dejó sentir de nuevo, se recargo en la pared de la cocina, sus padres habían salido junto con su hermano y solo estaban ellos "_mis estudios me absorben muchísimo, y me temo que es injusto por parte mía pedirte que me esperes, aun no termino la carrera y durara tres años a partir de que entre, todavía puedo hacer aquí una carrera más y eso me llevara más tiempo"_

"_¿Más tiempo?" "si… cinco años, no puedo pedirte que me esperes por cinco años, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero mi mente solo piensa en la escuela, trato de pensar en ti más veces que en mis materias, pero ya no puedo, es complicado Usako, quiero terminar nuestra relación"_ se escurrió hasta quedar sentada y abrazar sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. _"¿terminar?" "Si, se feliz Usako, busca a alguien que este contigo, si cuando terminen mis estudios, tu aun estas enamorada de mí y yo de ti, intentémoslo de nuevo"_

- Dijiste que me amabas- susurro- prometiste que volverías pronto, que estaríamos juntos- se levantó de allí, corrió hasta la puerta y salió de su casa, corriendo por las calles frías- ¡¿Por qué mamo-chan?! -se dejó caer una vez que estuvo en un parque- sé que soy torpe, una glotona, que soy muy floja y además me cuesta entender las cosas- se abrazó a si misma- ¡Pero prometo cambiar! ¡Vuelve Mamo-chan! Enterró su rostro en la nieve, ¿Por qué ahora?

- Usagi- levanto la vista abnegada en lágrimas, miro sorprendida a un joven de cabello negro- bombón- se hinco frente a ella- yo…

- Seiya- susurro, el chico solo estiro sus brazos y Usagi comenzó a llorar sobre él, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era malvado regodearse de estar con ella, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que su bombón estaba destrozado, él se sentía culposamente feliz. Poco a poco sus amigos comenzaron a llegar y con ello todos empezaron a preguntar los motivos de su llanto.

Usagi termino diciéndoles todo, contando que había sucedido desde que Mamoru se había ido a estudiar a América, sus amigas se hincaron a su lado, alejando al joven Kou, el cual sonrió al ver a ese cuatrero tirado en la nieve llorando todas juntas y compartiendo el dolor de Usagi, sonrió, eso era bueno. Saber que ella tenía gente que la procuraba de esa forma.

Miro a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron, ya sabía que regalarle a su bombón, le daría la felicidad perdida, haría algo por ella y haría que se enamorara de él, si era cierto que el tal Mamoru no volvería en cinco años como mínimo, el aprovecharía todo ese tiempo para conquistarla y por fin, sanar su corazón y eliminar la amenaza Mamo-chan, de ella. O dejaba de llamarse Seiya Kou.

..

..

Usagi y las chicas pasaron esos últimos tres días antes de noche buena entre compras y juegos, tratando de comprar cosas que Mamoru le regalaría a su familia, ellos no debían saber nada de lo del novio de Usagi ya que perderían la cabeza por completo y papá lo primero que haría sería viajar a América y darle una senda de patadas a Mamoru.

Siguieron riendo, la verdad es que Usagi se preguntaba ¿Por qué no les había dicho antes? Ellas eran sus amigas no la iban a juzgar, se reprendió a sí misma, debió confiar más en sus amigas y dejar de fingir que era fuerte, ella no era fuerte, era una llorona. Sonrió abiertamente y se colgó del brazo de sus amigas, las cuales empezaron a reír ante la impulsividad de la chica.

- por cierto- hablo Usagi mientras pasaban frente a una tienda de pasteles- ¿Dónde está Seiya y los otros?- las chicas meditaron, desde hacía días que no los veían y de todos modos ya no estaban en la casa de Usagi, se habían cambiado a un hotel.

- De seguro a Seiya le dolió que estuvieras llorando por Mamoru- hablo Minako y todas se pusieron rígidas para después mirar a Usagi, la cual seguía caminando- recuerda Usagi-chan que a él le gustas ¿debemos recordar esa vez? – Todas le hacían señas para que parara de hablar, pero la rubia maniaca seguía recordando- fue tan divertido ver como lo bateaste y…

- ¡Minako-chan, cállate!- dijo Rei, muy amenazante mientras le tapaba la boca- no le hagas caso Usagi- pero Usagi se había detenido y por fin Minako cayó en su error, no lo había hecho a propósito- ¡Mira, pasteles!- todas aventaron para atrás a Minako y ella lloraba por su error, con lágrimas muy dramáticas- ¡¿Quieres entrar?! ¡Tengo mucho cupones de descuento!- todas empezaron a reír maniacamente, pero Usagi seguía parada delante de ellas.

- ¿Usagi-chan?- hablo Luna desde el suelo- ¿estás bien?

- Que tonta soy- todas se pusieron rígidas- le conté a Seiya que me dolía lo de Mamoru y olvide lo que él sentía- todas respiraron tranquilas, entre comillas- ¡Debemos buscar un buen regalo para Seiya y sus hermanos! ¡En marcha!- corrió por las calles y las chicas corrieron tras ella, mas aliviadas que emocionadas.

..

...

Noche buena llego y con ello el concierto de los Three Lights, Seiya estaba nervioso, esta vez no cantaría para que Usagi supiera su pasado, sino que lo haría para que ella supiera sus sentimientos de nuevo y para que sonriera de nuevo, aunque según palabras de Minako, ella estaba de mejor ánimo, sabía que mentía, siempre pudo ver a través de las sonrisas de su amada bombón, pero hoy cambiaria eso, ella no volvería a pensar en el dichoso Mamoru.

- ¿estás aquí Seiya?- se puso rígido, esa era… era…- ¿puedo pasar?- susurro un "si" le faltaba la voz ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así…- hola- se sonrojo un poco, ella lucía un bonito vestido blanco con un abrigo negro encima, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de piso, su cabello como siempre, en dos coletas con coquitos- yo… quería disculparme contigo- Seiya se sorprendió- olvide todo lo que me habías dicho durante esa época y ahora que volviste, solo te agobie con mis problemas y mis inseguridades hacia Mamo-chan- el solo la miro- perdóname, no debí hacerlo.

- bombón- se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- no importa que lo hayas hecho, quiere decir que confías más en mí que en cualquiera y eso me hace feliz- Usagi lo miro fijamente ¿él era tan alto? – sé que es muy pronto para pedirte una oportunidad, pero te la pediré a partir de ahora, quiero que sepas que eres la chica más especial que he conocido y desde siempre he querido estar contigo- ambos se sonrojaron- escucha esta canción bombón, es para ti- ella sonrió enternecida- y recuerda que siempre te insistiré, hasta que logre algo, hasta que tus ojos solo me miren a mí, que tus labios solo digan mi nombre- levanto el rostro de Usagi y ella trago grueso- que tu corazón sea mío, solo hasta ese momento parare, hasta entonces… -beso su frente y ella sintió la calidez inundar su cuerpo- no bajes la guardia bombón- se separó de ella y camino hasta la puerta- te quiero bombón, tenlo por seguro.

Usagi no supo cómo llego hasta el lugar junto a sus amigas, ni que cara debió haber tenido para que ellas la asaltaran con tantas preguntas, pero de algo estaba segura, se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Nunca pensó que Seiya siguiera teniendo esos sentimientos y a pesar de que le dolía aun pensar en Mamoru, sabía que él no lo había hecho con mala intención, había querido que los dos siguieran con su vida y ahora lo entendía, debía seguir con su vida

..

..

Las luces se apagaron y con ello el escenario se ilumino, sería muy pronto para decirle que si a Seiya, pero intentaría quererlo, como él la quería a ella, en el escenario empezaron a aparecer los chicos y solo sonrió al ver al moreno decir que esa canción iba para alguien muy especial. De pronto se sintió fuerte otra vez, escucho con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que decía aquella canción y tomo su decisión, daría todo de sí misma para corresponderle, para que todo marchara bien. Sus amigas chillaban como locas los nombres de los muchachos y ella se animó a hacerlo también, claro que algunas chicas también les quisieron hacer competencia, pero poco importaba, siguieron gritando y entre una y otra cosa el concierto término bien.

- ¡Bombón! ¿Te gusto la canción?- ella le sonrió- me da gusto y…- pero se detuvo al ver como Minako alzaba muérdago sobre ella y Yaten- e-eso es…- solo vieron cómo se lanzó sobre el pequeñín y Usagi sonrió- pobre Yaten-

- Minako-chan- ambos se habían quedado en blanco… y ahora ¿Qué decían? Seiya miro sus pies y Usagi apretó su vestido entre sus manos, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en presencia de Seiya y ahora si… - Seiya…

- Bombón.- hablaron al mismo tiempo y ambos empezaron a reír- tu primero.

- Gracias por la canción- él sonrió- me has ayudado tanto, gracias. Me alegra que estés aquí- Seiya se acercó hasta ella y paso sus brazo por el delgado cuerpo de ella hasta envolverla en ellos.

- Me da gusto que estés mejor bombón- todos se encontraban en lo suyo y no veían las acciones de Seiya- la bombón de la que me enamore tenía un lado débil, pero su sonrisa podía opacar todas las adversidades- Usagi se sonrojo un poco y Seiya recargo su frente sobre la de ella- quiero que mi bombón sea siempre así, sonriente, fuerte… porque eres más fuerte de lo que crees- Usagi apretó sus manos en el saco de Seiya y sonrió mientras aceptaba el abrazo del joven- te quiero bombón.

- Seiya- susurro, que ambiente tan cómodo había entre ellos, si, daría su mejor esfuerzo para quererlo igual o más que él a ella- t-también te quiero- Seiya abrió los ojos y miro a Usagi, la cual estaba sonrojada.

- ¡Muérdago!- ambos miraron sonrojados hacia Minako, la cual tenía en sus manos la ramita- ¡Bésense!- ambos se soltaron y Minako gruño- ¡Es tradición besarse bajo el muérdago, aquí está el muérdago!, ¿Qué esperan?- le dio un codazo a Seiya y él aún estaba sonrojado- Usagi-chan…- tanto Makoto como Taiki se pusieron detrás de ellos y los empujaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Sí! La tradición sigue en pie- Seiya miraba sonrojado a Usagi y ella le devolvía la mirada, ambos se encontraban muy juntos, había sido el primer beso entre ellos.

- Es el primer beso- dijo Seiya y Usagi asintió- de muchos que vendrán- se sonrojo violentamente y Seiya empezó a reír, ese no era un beso, le enseñaría cual era uno- ¿lista bombón?- Seiya paso sus manos por el cuello de Usagi y acerco su rostro al suyo- te quiero…- beso suavemente los labios de la rubia y ella no salía de su asombro, era muy pronto- feliz navidad bombón.

- ¡Seiya!- le gruño, aun sonrojada- ¡Vuelve acá!- todas sonrieron y los miraron correr. Usagi había vuelto a ser la misma.- ¡Feliz navidad chicas, gracias por todo!- sonrieron.- Feliz navidad-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta ahi xD jajaja como dije son 5099 palabras, sin contar estos espacios xD jajaj asi que no me regañen. Gracias por leer, no svemos.<strong>

**kasai**


End file.
